


Family Matters - Fic 1

by TakeMyHandAndTellMeToRun



Series: Family Matters [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 2nd hand rape trauma, Criminal case, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMyHandAndTellMeToRun/pseuds/TakeMyHandAndTellMeToRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite him telling Kate different, Tony did have a sister. Alice DiNozzo, adopted into his family when she was young. She's back in town after moving away for a while and ready to cause mischief, until someone breaks into Tony's apartment when she's there alone and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 'Minimum Security' in Season 1.

“There's a girl in the lobby for Tony.” Abby said gleefully, clearly excited about this news, grinning at Tony. He raised an eyebrow at her as Kate glanced up from her monitor.

“What's this one look like?” Kate asked, looking to Abby for information, loving the thought of a new way to rib Tony.

“Average height, red hair, comes to about her shoulders, brown eyes, looks kinda pissed actually...” Abby listed off and Tony's head hit the desk with a resounding thunk.

“Oh no...” He mumbled to himself, which of course peaked both Kate and Abby's interest. Within seconds the women were surrounding him, Abby crouched by his side as Kate hovered over him.

“Oh no?” Abby asked with a grin.

“Oh no what?” Kate followed, both of them adoring the ability to wind him up about something new. Tony was just fun to tease.

“Oh no, she's going to kill me.” Tony explained, lifting his head before sighing and getting to his feet.  
“The girl Abby just described is my sister. And she is going to kill me.” He stated, running his fingers through his hair as he headed for the elevator.  
Glancing at each other, Abby and Kate both came to the same decision at the same moment, hurrying to follow him. This was not something they wanted to miss out on.

No words were exchanged on the ride down, though it was obvious to anyone that knew him as well as Kate and Abby did that Tony was nervous. The elevator gave it's usual _ding_ to announce it's arrival and once Tony was visible, a clear voice rang above the general throng of noise.

“Anthony Micheal DiNozzo!” Kate couldn't help but chuckle as Tony paled and stepped forward towards the girl who, as Abby had said, looked pissed.

“Hey... Alice.” He waved at her as he walked towards the girl, her hands on her hips as she glared daggers at the man-child.  
“What're you doing here?” He asked, trying to pull her aside, though she shook him off, continuing to glare.

“You! You missed my concert last night and after missing the last three, you _promised_ me that you'd be there!” She stated, her voice not exactly quiet. It was then she noticed the two women behind him and she coloured slightly.  
“Oh... hello. Sorry, I just umm... who are you two exactly?”

When they said nothing, Tony sighed and once again tried to steer Alice aside. Thankfully this time she went with him, Kate and Abby still following them over to the corner Tony was leading her to.

“This is Kate and Abby, partner and Lab tech.” He explained and Alice nodded slowly, offering them a slight smile before turning her attention back to Tony, punching his chest.

“That's for missing my concert. Again. I've another one tonight, miss it and I swear I'll... I'll... I'll call Mom.” She settled on after a second of searching for the right words.

“We're not kids anymore Al, that threat doesn't work.” He chuckled and gently patted her shoulder.  
“But I'll be there. Promise.”

“You'd better be.” She nodded before turning again to Kate and Abby and smiling once more.  
“So uh... hi. Sorry about the shouting and stuff... it's nice to meet you. I've heard all about both of you.” She offered a hand each to the women, who both shook, though they made sure to do so individually, despite her willing offer.

“Wait, Tony, I thought you said you didn't have any sisters.” Kate frowned slightly at Alice who rolled her eyes.

“I didn't. She's adopted.” He explained and Kate's face morphed into one of horror.

“So she's not your sister just because she's not _blood_?” She couldn't really believe that Tony, as childish as he was, could be so cruel.

“No, she's not my sister because she never really acted like a girl. That and the adoption didn't go official till we were both in college, by which point we felt it too late to really bond as siblings.” He explained, patting Alice's shoulder again, ignoring the way she tried to swat him off.

“Oh, I forgot.” Alice dug through her pocket, quickly pulling out five slips of paper. “I got tickets for all your co-workers too. The ones you talk about, anyway. Kate, Abby, Gibbs, Ducky and Gerald.” She listed them off on the tickets before grinning with pride.  
“I did get them all, right?” She checked after a second and Tony rolled his eyes, nodding.

“Yes you did. Did you have to say that I talk about them?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her as she offered the tickets out to Kate and Abby, who each took one, still chuckling to themselves.

“Anyway, it's at a bar, downtown. Ask Anty, he'll show you where it is, since I showed him a few days ago. Right before my first concert that he missed.” She explained and Kate raised an eyebrow at Tony.

“Anty?” She asked him and he grumbled, rolling his eyes and running his fingers through his hair.

“Long story...” He grumbled and Alice beamed to herself.

“Can one of you give these to the others? I would ask Anty but I'm getting the distinct feeling he doesn't want me around you guys much.” She chuckled as he hung his head more, Abby happily taking the rest of the tickets, already having decided that she liked the woman.

“Just _What_ are you all doing down here?” Gibbs' voice rang out through the foyer as Alice's had done moments before, though this one made three of the group flinch.

“Hey Gibbs.” Abby greeted with a smile.  
“Alice brought you a gift~!” She informed him, holding out the ticket she herself had been given barely a moment ago.  
He snatched the paper from her and looked at it before realising the statement that had accompanied it.

“Alice?”

“Who the fuck is Alice?” Tony mumbled under his breath, which earned him yet another punch from the girl in question, before she stepped forward, holding her hand out to Gibbs.

“I'm Alice. I'm Anty's sister.” She explained, offering him a charming smile. He simply frowned in her direction before turning his attention back to his agents.

“Upstairs! Report, ten minutes!” He barked before turning heel and walking away. Alice frowned slightly before sighing.

“Guess that's my cue to leave. See you guys later, okay? Anty, you promised.” She reminded him, leaning up a little to kiss his cheek before heading out of the building.

~~~

“C'mon Gibbs, how long has it been since we've had a night out?” Abby pleaded. They'd solved the case, the big take down had happened and it was an hour before Alice's concert. She knew Tony had gone to get ready and had assumed everyone else had too, except for Gibbs, who was still sat behind his desk.

“I'm not going, Abby.” He said with that tone of finality that makes all the agents pale. But it did nothing to Abby's demeanour except extract a slight pout.

“Please?” She tried, blinking at him hopefully, praying that her influence over the older man would sway his mind.

“No. Go on, Abs. Have fun.” He offered her one of his smiles that was reserved just for her and she sighed, moving to kiss his cheek before heading off.

Meeting up with Kate in the bar, Abby smiled and linked arms with the agent.

“Tony here yet?” Abby asked and Kate shook her head.

“Not that I've seen. How bad do you reckon she'll hurt him if he doesn't show up?” Kate wondered, which of course made Abby laugh.

“I dunno, I think a lot.” She admitted, though to spoil their fun, Tony appeared behind them, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders and leaning his head between them.

“What are you two lovely ladies talking about?” He asked with his usual cheeky grin. Abby beamed and patted his cheek.

“You. And how much Alice might hurt you if you weren't here.” She explained, pulling them both towards the front table before the stage.

“Ha ha, well looks like you're not gonna get to see because here I am, just like I promised.” He nodded and pulled Abby's chair out with a smile before sitting himself.

“So how long till it starts?” Kate asked as Ducky arrived, seating himself next to Kate and offering the table a smile.

“She'll be out soon.” Tony assured. “It starts at Nine, it's only Eight fifty now.” He stated, quickly checking his watch to confirm his thoughts.  
Before the stage became occupied, Gerald arrived, and moments later, though no-one else knew, Gibbs slipped in at the back, ignoring the front row that had been reserved for Alice's friends.

She stepped out on stage, her hair up in a bun, a slightly nervous smile on her face. She relaxed when she spotted Tony and grinned at him before moving up to the microphone. Her voice as clear as it had been when she had called Tony out in the lobby earlier that day.

“Hi everyone. These are just a few songs I've written based on... well, on everything.” She said, running her fingers through her hair, letting a few strands out of the bun. They fell over her face, though she did nothing to move them as the band struck their first chord of the night and she was off.

The show lasted an hour, not including the two song encore that she was encouraged into doing before she clambered off the stage. Tony was on his feet instantly, wrapping his sister in a tight hug, nearly lifting her off her feet, though from her laughter she didn't seem to be complaining.

They sent Gerald off to get drinks, a job he was happy to have, as Alice sat, grinning from ear to ear and clearly flushed.  
“I'm so glad you all came!” She gushed, clearly unable to contain herself. “I've no real friends here yet, so I hope Anty doesn't mind sharing his till I make my own.” She nudged his ribs and he rolled his eyes.

“No, I don't mind.” He chuckled and Alice was quickly drawn into conversation with Kate about some of her songs.

Twenty minutes later both Kate and Tony's phones rang, both from work. It was a trick Gibbs had used before, he dialled their mobiles from their own desks, put them on speaker and then shouted at them to come in.  
“Lets go then.” Kate said with a sigh, and Tony wrapped his sister in another hug, before asking Abby to give her a ride home.

“Do we have to do this paperwork tonight Boss?” Tony complained as he strained his eyes, attempting to fill out the arrest report.

“Yes DiNozzo. Kate already finished, that's why she got to go home.” Gibbs stated as he stared at his own paperwork.  
Tony let out a groan, bouncing his head off the desk once before sighing and focusing his attention back down on his work.  
He was ever thankful for his phone ringing, pulling his cell out and flipping it open without checking the caller ID.

“Agent DiNozzo speaking.” He said in the cheeriest manner he could muster.

“Anty...” Alice's panicked voice filtered through the speaker and Tony sat up straighter in his chair.

“Al? What's wrong?” He asked, knowing that she'd never call him unless it was urgent.

“I think there's someone in the house Anty... I can hear them.” She whispered. Though he didn't know it, she was huddled under the covers in her bed, shaking like a leaf. She wasn't brave like her brother, she knew that. And the thought of someone being there, someone possibly violent, it terrified her.  
Tony clicked his fingers at Gibbs, knowing that it'd get him in trouble, but right now he didn't care.

“Stay on the line Alice, stay quiet but stay on the line.” He told her before pulling the phone away from his ear for a second.  
“Alice reckons there's someone in my apartment Gibbs! She's there alone.” He was already nearly on his feet and his words moved Gibbs into action as they both grabbed their badges and weapons, hurrying for the elevator.

“Anty? Anty I'm scared...” Tony heard as he lifted the phone back to his ear and he felt his heart thump painfully in fear, not for himself for once.

“It's okay Al, just stay quiet, we're on our way now, me and Gibbs.” He glanced up and spotted Gibbs on the phone himself.  
“Kate too.” He added on, listening to Alice's panicked breathing, fully able to picture her shaking.  
“Just stay with me Al, we're on our way.” He repeated, wanting to keep her calm as possible. Her having a freak out would not do her any good at this moment.

“Anty he... he's coming towards the bedroom... I'm scared.” She whimpered, and Tony heard the creak of his guest room door opening and he clambered into the car quicker than he ever had before.  
Gibbs slammed his foot down and they shot out of the garage, already breaking the speed limit as they headed towards Tony's apartment.

There was footsteps down the phone and Tony could hear Alice let out a quiet whimper.  
“Al, Al hide the phone, don't let him see it!” He ordered, his heart thumping harder as he heard the rustle of fabric, her shaking breath becoming muffled as footsteps get closer to the phone.  
A scream sounded and he recognised it as Alice's, before it was muffled further. There was movement, violent movement, and she screamed again.

“Help!” She screamed out, and he could tell she was crying. From the lack of thumping, he was certain she wasn't being beaten, which left only two possibilities, neither of them attractive.  
Gibbs clearly heard her cry, as his foot pressed harder on the peddle, a feat Tony didn't think possible.

“Help!” Alice cried out again and a male grunt sounded. That narrowed it down to one thing that could be happening and Tony felt sick. He felt beyond sick.  
There was still fifteen minutes between where they were and his apartment, no matter how fast Gibbs drove and he just hoped that this guy was slow.

Five minutes before they reached his apartment, there was rustling, a break from the screaming and pleas for help that had been near constant for the last ten minutes.  
“I hope you enjoyed the show, Agent DiNozzo.” A distorted male voice sounded through the speaker before the phone clicked off.

“Hurry Gibbs, he's leaving!” Tony demanded, despite knowing that the car couldn't go any faster.  
It had barely stopped moving when Tony clambered out of the car, taking off up the stairs, gripping at the gun on his hip. He didn't bother with his key, kicking his own door down and running into his apartment, knowing Gibbs was directly behind him.

“Clear!” Gibbs called as he moved through the apartment, though Tony's only focus was the guest room. He was slow as he pushed open the door, able to just hear sobbing from inside.

“Clear.” He called back as he stepped inside, before approaching the bed slowly, just about able to make out Alice's form, shaking and hunched.  
“Al? Can I come closer?” He asked, though he didn't get a reply. He took a step towards the bed carefully, reaching out.  
“Alice, I'm gonna touch your back.” He warned, before resting his hand upon her, able to feel her shaking. It was then she turned and threw herself at him, gripping at his shirt and sobbing into his shoulder. Unable to think of anything else he could do, Tony just wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight as he could, rubbing her back and rocking her slowly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs watched from the doorway as Tony held his sister close, whispering into her hair as she calmed down.  
Kate had arrived not to long after they had, and they'd combed the apartment, found the Fire Door jimmied, which they dusted and photographed, only thing left was the bedroom. But they didn't want to go in, didn't want to pull Alice away from Tony.

“DiNozzo. We're going to need evidence from in here soon.” Gibbs said in the softest voice he could muster and Tony looked up, though the voice made Alice let out a sound near enough a scream. He cupped her head gently, cradling her closer to him and glanced at Gibbs.

“Sure Boss. I'll take Al to the office, see if we can get an examination done.” He offered and Gibbs nodded.  
Tony was careful as he stood, keeping Alice close as he lifted her bridal style, moving towards the door.  
“Can I grab her coat?” He checked, nodding back when Gibbs gave him the okay. He draped the coat over Alice and grabbed the keys, heading down to the car.  
“I'm gonna have to put you down to drive Al.” He warned as he moved slowly down the stairs.  
“And when we get to NCIS, think we can try and let Ducky examine you? For evidence, and then we can catch the bastard that did this to you.” He said, sighing quietly when he didn't get any response from her bar the tightening of her grip on his shirt collar.  
“But only if you're okay with it.” He assured reaching the car and pulling open the door, gently setting her in the passenger seat and doing up her seatbelt.  
“It's gonna be okay.” He comforted, smoothing her hair before shutting the door. He could see, rather than hear her crying the second he shut the door so he hurried round the car, settling in the drivers seat and taking her hand.  
“Alice, I need to drive. Do you want the radio on?” He asked, though again he got no answer, not that he was expecting one. He flicked it onto her favourite station and turned it down real low, so he could listen out for any change in her breathing or anything that might indicate a spike in her panic, or her falling asleep.

Nothing changed during the drive, though Tony barely watched the road, spending so much time glancing over to make sure Alice was okay. He still felt so sick, though he was sure not as sick as she was feeling.

“Al, we're at NCIS, I'm gonna get out of the car, then come and get you.” He told her before getting out. Despite his warning he could once again see her start to cry the moment he got out of the car and shut his door. He was quick as he moved round, lifting his sister up again, making sure her coat was tucked around her. She didn't sleep in much, and now it was even less. Even if he hadn't been able to protect her in the first place, he wanted to protect her modesty now.  
“Stairs or Elevator?” He asked and he was surprised when she motioned to the stairs. He nodded, kissing her head gently as he moved towards the door.  
“Stairs it is.” He smiled.  
“Do you remember our stair game? When we'd do the times tables as we went up, because you sucked?” He tried something that he thought would make her smile.  
“You got really good after we started playing that, always determined to beat me.” He kissed her head again as he put his foot on the first step.  
“One times three, is three.”

With the amount of stairs up from the garage to Autopsy, Tony was up to the five times table by the time he reached it, but still he hadn't gotten anything from Alice. He hadn't expected anything, but he'd so fervently hoped. He paused outside the doors, catching his breath a moment.

“This is where Ducky works, Al. He's gonna take a look at you, but I promise, I'll be right there.” He assured before stepping through the doors. Ducky's face was grave, he'd quite liked Alice, from the little time he'd spent with her, and he'd hoped she'd escape all the gruesomeness that came with a job such as his and Tony's. But apparently she didn't have such luck.

“How is she?” He asked, despite knowing that as a rather stupid question. He just couldn't stand the silence and he suddenly understood Abby's need for loud music all the time. Tony simply shook his head, words failing him slightly as he gently set her on one of the tables, keeping his hand on her back as he stayed right by her side.  
“Am I doing a kit?” Ducky asked, pulling on his gloves, careful to avoid the usual _snap_ of the latex.

“Yeah. Be careful.” He advised, not entirely sure how Alice would react to a touch from someone else. Especially not where Ducky was going to have to touch. He carefully lifted her coat from over her, wrapping it around her shoulders instead, kissing the side of her head.  
“Alice, Ducky's gonna examine you. Which means he's gonna have to touch you, but I won't let him hurt you.” Tony explained softly and Ducky schooled his face into the kindest one possible as he offered her a smile, stepping forward with his kit. Alice gave no sign she'd even heard Tony as she stared off into space, her eyes glazed over and glassy.

With a resigned sigh, Tony nodded to Ducky, telling him to continue. Ducky was hesitant as he examined her, trying to do everything before he did the kit, but he quickly noticed how despondent she was. He and Tony had to move her every-which-way to get the job done and not a sound left her lips, even though Ducky was certain she was uncomfortable.

“Okay, only one thing left.” He admitted, having exhausted everything he could do, still getting no reaction. Tony nodded solemnly, wrapping his arm tighter around Alice as Ducky once again moved her into the correct position, crouching to take a swab. They still got no reaction and worry etched itself across Tony's face as he gently rubbed her arm.

It didn't take long, especially considering her lack of fight, and Ducky stood, sealing off the specimen jars.

“I'm gonna write out a note, asking for some sedatives for her, I'll get someone to go and fetch them, to make her sleep. She'll need it.” He explained as he set the samples aside.  
“I'm so very sorry.” He added on, looking at Alice, who hadn't moved and was still staring ahead into space. Tony nodded slowly and sighed, not even bothering to see if she'd stand on her own as he lifted her back into his arms, smiling as Ducky draped her coat back over her.

“Come on then Al, I'm gonna take you to a little room where you can sit for now, till I can take you home.” He explained as he walked out of Autopsy, heading for the stairs again. Anything that Alice wanted.

He settled her down in one of the conference rooms, sitting her on the table and carefully arranging chairs into a makeshift bed, since Ducky had promised to get them sedatives.  
“Al... you wanna talk to me?” He asked, now crouching before her with his hands resting on her knees.  
“Please? I know things are scary and you're hurting, but I need to know you're still in there Alice...” He pleaded gently, hoping he could get through to her.  
Something seemed to, at least a little, as she looked down at him, though she still said nothing. He did his best to smile at her, reaching up to cup her face, his thumb gently tracing her cheek bone.  
“I got you Al. You're safe now.”

They were still in the same position when Gerald arrived, ten minutes later, with the sedatives Ducky had requested.

“One pill, Tony.” He instructed, handing over a strip, though he kept the box.  
“Ducky's orders. He doesn't want Alice to end up doing something stupid.” Gerald explained when Tony shot him a look.  
With a sigh, Tony stood, popped one of the pills out onto his hand and grabbed a polystyrene cup of water from the dispenser.

“Alice, you need to take this.” He said, holding the pill out to her. When she didn't move, he sighed and pressed the small capsule to her lips. She opened her mouth and he gently rested it upon her tongue for her, before pulling back. He watched her throat bounce as she swallowed. He didn't even bother offering her the water, just gently pressed the cup to her lips, tipping it till she drank.

“She'll be out in ten minutes with these ones.” Gerald explained with a sad smile, motioning to the chairs.  
“She won't have to stay on those long. I heard Director on the phone, demanding an airbed and blankets be brought up. I think Gibbs called.” He nodded before leaving, not giving Tony a chance to properly process the last bit. Everyone was on his side today, but for all the wrong reasons.

“Time to lay down Al, you'll be asleep soon.” He promised, pulling off his jacket and bunching it up for her to use as a pillow before maneuvering her onto the chairs, stroking her hair the way their Mom had done when one of them was sick.

Gerald was right as within ten minutes, Alice was unconscious, out for the count. Tony slumped against the chairs, not bothering to get up from the floor as tears flooded his eyes. He should have told Gibbs he'd get to the paperwork tomorrow, he should have brought her to work with him, he should have gotten someone to stay with her, he should have done _something_ to protect her. This was all his fault.

“I'm so sorry Al. It's my job to keep you safe, I _promised._ ” He whispered, lifting his head to stroke hers gently, tears pouring down his face.  
He wasn't normally one to cry, but this was his sister, been his sister for most of his life, despite him telling Kate different. That was his Father's stipulation, not his.

His head shot up as the door opened and he did his best to wipe his face as Director Morrow stepped in, motioning in two agents that were carrying an already inflated airbed along with pillows and blankets. Under his direction, they set it down in the corner, before exiting hastily, leaving the Director alone with Tony, who was still trying to compose himself enough to move Alice safely.

“How you holding up DiNozzo?” He asked, resting by the door and eyeing his agent. Tony simply nodded, finally calm enough to lift Alice, moving her over to the bed and setting her down, setting the blanket over her and tucking it around her, re-taking his seat on the floor beside her.  
“You need anything?” The Director asked, now moving into the room and seating himself nearby, simply watching Tony and the sleeping Alice.

“No Sir. Just to catch the bastard that did this to her.” Tony stated, his teeth clenching without his permission. The Director nodded, offering him a consoling smile.

“That's actually what I'm here to talk about. See, this is a very unusual case, in terms of connection. We checked, it is in our jurisdiction, but your relation to the victim is causing us trouble, so you now have a choice.” He explained, leaning forward slightly.  
“You can either work on the case, let someone else take protection detail on the Victim, or we can take you off the case and you take her home. That's all we can offer.” Morrow explained, his face betraying his sympathy to Tony's situation. Tony frowned, glancing down at Alice, before back up to the Director.

“I...” He couldn't make his brain work properly, so instead he simply looked back to his sister, still unable to wrap his head around what had happened to her today, especially now she looked so at peace.

“I'll give you a little while to decide, but if you don't, we'll have to decide for you and you'll be off the case.” Director Morrow stood slowly, sighing.  
“And I'm sorry, Tony.” He added on before he left the room, once again leaving Tony alone with his thoughts.

“What am I gonna do, Al? If I take the case on, I can't see you till it's done or cold... but if I don't take the case, I can't catch the bastard that did this to you.” He breathed in slowly, and then out, doing his best not to cry again. Crying wouldn't help right now.

He was joined, half an hour later, by Kate and Gibbs, both looking concerned, though Gibbs hid it in his usual manner.

“You made a decision?” Kate asked, noting the way Tony hovered next to the airbed, never more than a few feet from Alice, who was unconscious. Ducky had told them about the sedatives, so that was no surprise.

“I have.” Tony nodded, gently stroking Alice's head before standing, his legs dead and his limbs shaking, though his resolve was clear on his face.  
“I'm taking the case.” He stepped up close to the two people that he'd trust with his life, squaring up more Gibbs than Kate.  
“You take care of her. You keep her safe and I swear if I hear one report of her having a panic, there will be consequences.” He stated, turning to shoot Kate a glare too, before stalking from the room to start investigating.

Kate glanced at Gibbs, raising her eyebrow at him.

“You're letting him get away with threatening you?” She asked in disbelief. She didn't think any situation would make Gibbs this soft. Gibbs shrugged, shifting until he was comfortable in the seat he had chosen once Tony had left.

“For now. He needs something to direct his energy towards. And if threatening me helps for now, then I'll let it slide.” He explained before waving his hand at Kate.  
“Go help Tony. I'll take first watch while we decide where to put her.” He commanded, though Kate couldn't help but note the fact his voice was softer than normal. She filed it away for later, nodding as she quickly departed from the room.

 


End file.
